Radiation-emitting semiconductor devices such as, for example, light-emitting diodes that emit radiation in the infrared spectral range are desired for various applications. It has been found that devices emitting radiation in the near-infrared, for example, at an emission wavelength of 850 nm, may have shortwave radiation components that are still perceptible by the human eye. Such radiation components may be avoided by shifting the peak wavelength of the emitted radiation towards longer wavelengths. However, the sensitivity of conventional silicon detectors declines for wavelengths above 850 nm, thereby complicating detection of radiation of above this wavelength.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a semiconductor device that emits radiation straightforwardly detectable and at the same time not perceptible by the human eye.